The present disclosure generally relates to user eye tracking display panels, and specifically to display panels for head-mounted displays (HMDs) that render gaze contingent content.
HMDs generate displays that depend on user motion. For example, a scene presented by a display of an HMD may move with detected changes in the user's eye position to create an immersive virtual environment. It is desirable to detect the direction of a user's gaze, which may comprise detecting the position (or angular orientation) of the user's eyes, while simultaneously rendering gaze contingent content.